<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And to Think I Would Become a Highschool Idol's Slave by jamdoeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582390">And to Think I Would Become a Highschool Idol's Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamdoeri/pseuds/jamdoeri'>jamdoeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ensemble stars/Reader - Freeform, G/N Reader, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamdoeri/pseuds/jamdoeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking a challenge and a college scholarship, you join Yumenosaki Highschool, but turns out there's a lot more in the contract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Reader, Hibiki Wataru/Reader, Tenshouin Eichi/Reader, Tori Himemiya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And to Think I Would Become a Highschool Idol's Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As y/n hopped off the train after school, they saw a poster for their favorite idol group, “RYUSETAI”. They’ve only been to one of their live shows, but their powerful &amp; fun songs always made y/n smile whenever they felt down. They wanted to be able to see them more, but never had the time. Balancing school and a part time job, while trying to get perfect grades to get a scholarship for college to not have to be financially dependent on their parents was rather difficult.<br/>
Y/n’s parents were an interesting two. Their father was almost never home, he works around the country helping schools in need, sort of like a philanthropist. Y/n never really knew much of their dad, but they wished he stayed more to be with his kid more often. Y/n’s mom is… something. She could be classified as a gold digger. She’s your typical alcoholic/druggie sporting the typical “delusions of grandeur”. Y/n’s mom practically treated y/n like a slave, and they had gotten so used to the slander that taking up side jobs &amp; clubs had been y/n’s secret getaway.<br/>
As they opened the door to their home, y/n saw their mom looking a little different. She, along with 2 boys who looked to be y/n’s age were peacefully talking in their living room area. The house looked a lot more cleaned up than usual, maybe their mom had actually cleaned up for once!<br/>
“Y/n, come sit down with me, let me introduce you to these two”. Y/n shuddered at how calm and normal she sounded.<br/>
After quickly taking off their shoes, y/n shuffled to the short table and sat on their knees. They didn’t dare look up at the mysterious people, but when y/n first noticed them, they felt almost recognizable. Maybe it was their bright pink &amp; dark blue hair, but they felt rather familiar. Y/n could see the shorter pink haired boy bore his eyes into their own, which made y/n feel even more flustered if that was even possible.<br/>
“Hello, my name is Yuzuru Fushimi. It’s a pleasure to meet you”, the taller boy said. Y/n slightly blushed at how composed he seemed, the whole experience was very odd &amp; confusing in general. Before they could introduce themself to Fushimi, the pinkette spoke up, “God!!! Sitting on the floor hurts my butt!! Why do commoners always go for these sorts of things???”<br/>
“Please excuse Bocchama, he’s had a rough day. This is Tori Himemiya, the next heir to the Himemiya family… Anyway, we were talking, about-“<br/>
He was suddenly cut off by y/n’s mother.<br/>
“I-I’ve  seen your grades recently, and they really don’t line up with the schools averages. You need more of a challenge! I know you’re trying to get a scholarship for university, and I think this would be a good opportunity for you.”, their mother interrupted, waving her arms a little.<br/>
Y/n noticed Himemiya look slightly confused for a second, before turning the other way again. His eyes continued to bore into y/n, which still felt uncomfortable but they were starting to get used to it.<br/>
Yuzuru slightly coughed, and continued. “Yes, that’s basically it. We were sent by our school council president to look for people who had the talent and drive to go to Yumenosaki High who didn’t have the money for it. We believe you’re extremely eligible, and we are asking if you’d like to be a part of Yumenosaki High School”. He slightly bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment.<br/>
Y/n, had yet to fully take this in. They were still trying to remember who Fushimi &amp; Himemiya reminded them of, and the name of their school reminded them of something as well. Y/n was being given an amazing opportunity to go to an elite private school &amp; their mom was approving! And seemed nice for once, it seemed too good to be true!<br/>
“Could I really?”, they asked, turning to their mom. Y/n’s mom put a hand on their back, but it didn’t feel genuine. “Of course, honey. I’ll always support you!”<br/>
Y/n was starting to believe that it was too good to be true, but went along with it. After a too-short minute of deciding, y/n decided they would go. Fushimi took out a big pack of papers and y/n’s mom got to signing. They made sure they didn’t see what was written for each document, and as it continued y/n was hoping that they didn’t get themself into some sort of slave trade.<br/>
“Yumenosaki is quite a drive away, we could prepare a place for you to stay if you’d like.” Fushimi said. “Is that really possible?” they asked. Y/n wasn’t scared about being alone, it’d be great being away from mom for a bit, the issue was cost.<br/>
“President doesn’t mind having to pay!! He’s loaded, of course.” Himemiya piped up once again. He had a slight smile on his face. “Bocchama!!! You mustn’t say those things as a guest.”, he glared at his Bocchama. “Yes, Mr. Tenshouin is planning on paying through all of this through a school fund to bring unknown talent to our school.” he confirmed.<br/>
After a minute of thinking it over, y/n smiled and said, “Sure!” It hadn’t been the most thoughtful thing, but they weren't extremely happy at their old school. Quickly, y/n stood up and left to go pack up your things. Fushimi spoke up, “Would you like for me to help you take your things together? It’ll be faster.”<br/>
“No thanks, I should be fine on my own!” The taller boy slightly pouted. They quickly left to pack up things, not noticing Himemiya trail behind the still off-guard student. As y/n scurried around, throwing things onto their bed, the heir looked through some of their things, makeup, skincare, even some more ... personal items.<br/>
As y/n were holding a bunch of socks, they noticed him about to put on a lip gloss.<br/>
“Ah! T-Tori Himemiya. I didn’t notice you come in here. Sorry about the mess, we weren’t expecting any guests,” they said, staring at him. He stayed silent for a second, then twisted the lip gloss cap back on, “Why are you even coming to Yumenosaki… we already have Slave no.1 &amp; 2! President is so weird sometimes”<br/>
“I-I’m sorry?” they weren’t one to stutter very often, but these past few events have really been catching y/n off guard. Tori threw the tube onto their bed and sighed,<br/>
“We don’t need any more slaves at our school. What part of that doesn’t make sense? If you think you’re coming here to learn and be a regular student, you’d better expect something else!” He swiftly left the room, seemingly aware he had picked a fight with his to-be classmate. Y/n, still confused, continued swiftly packing. They didn’t want to make Yuzuru anymore burdened than he already was. They had already labeled Tori as an inconvenience-- or a handful and didn’t want to become something like that.<br/>
After finishing up the packing, Y/n  rolled the luggage into the family room where everyone else sat. They only brought a single carrier and tote bag. Yuzuru had explained to them that they would be back for the rest of their items the next week.<br/>
“That didn’t take very long, are you certain you’ve packed everything you need? We can stay here for 30 more minutes if you need more time.” the blue haired boy said, looking at the clock. His hand was sitting in his lap, and the other was resting on a simple tea cup. Apparently they had those, y/n never knew. “I should be fine. It’s only a week anyways, but thanks.” The two guests swiftly stood up and said that y/n could say their goodbyes to their mother and that they would wait outside and left the apartment.<br/>
“I’ll be back next week to pick up everything else, please don’t touch anything in my room while I’m gone.” Their mother nodded before y/n continued, “Is this legit? You didn’t let me look at any of the papers. For all I know, you could’ve signed me into some sex trafficking rin-” They abruptly stopped, aware that they had gone too far in their questioning.<br/>
“Excuse me? Did you really just ask me what I think I heard? You can’t be serious. I work my ass off all day so you can live comfortably, and use my connections to get you into that nice school? Do you think such a good school would recognize someone as mediocre as you? The only thing you’re good for is doing odd jobs for pocket money.” The mom took a moment to stand before continuing, “I hope you know that I have sacrificed so much for you, and for you to even think I would do something to harm you…” The hateful look in her eyes quickly turned into upset eyes. Falsified, of course.<br/>
“I..I’m sorry.” y/n quickly left the house without hugging their mother. Before opening the door, they dabbed away the forming tears with the back of their hand.<br/>
Yuzuru waited outside a black classic limousine with Tori waiting inside. After spotting y/n, he picked up the bags and asked, “Are you ready to depart? Remember, the plan is to come back next week so you can get the rest of your things. You only need the essentials.” Y/n nodded, trying to avoid looking at him directly. As Yuzuru opened up the limousine door, he told y/n,”Even though we are yet to be classmates, I hope we have a good year together.”</p>
<p>“Let’s!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>